Big Brother 16
Big Brother 16 is the sixteenth season of The Big Brother ORG Wiki. Hosts Gameplay/Format *'Big Brother House:' Houseguests are added to a Secret Facebook Group and Facebook Group Chat together with the hosts. This is where they are informed of events happening in the game. Events such as competitions, twists, etc. are posted in a forum in the Big Brother Wikia site. **'Diary Room:' Houseguests will be able to utilize Diary Room Chats via Facebook, as a group chat with the hosts to send their challenge submissions, confessionals & votes. **'Viewing Lounge' *'Head of Household' *'Nominations' *'Power of Veto' *'Eviction' *'Expulsion:' Includes the "Three Strike Rule" for voting and challenge submissions. *'Jury:' Consists of the final seven evicted houseguests. *'Fan Favorite Award' Twists * Treasure Hunt: On Day 1, a clue to a secret treasure was hidden in the cast reveal. After following a series of clues, HouseGuests were given a map, with the right to search one area every twelve hours to find treasure, including coins and other powers. No collaboration was allowed. ** Light Pearl: '''This cancels one eviction vote the holder receives when he/she is on the block. Jen used the Light Pearl in Week 2. ** '''Dark Pearl: '''This adds one eviction vote to the holder's total when he/she is on the block. Nicholas obtained the Dark Pearl. However, it never went into effect. ** '''Veto Ticket: This automatically adds the holder as a seventh player to the next Power of Veto competition. Dan used the Veto Ticket in Week 3. ** Exile Pass: '''This automatically removed the holder for the week, forbidding them to compete in competitions, communicate with others, or cast a vote on eviction night. However, they earned safety for the week and the right to chat with Emile. Rob used the Exile Pass in Week 2. ** '''Extra Vote Sacrifice: '''The holder can earn an extra vote, usable up until the Final 6. However, they must sacrifice their right to vote at the next eligible eviction. Nicholas found the power, but ultimately did not cash it in. ** '''Mutiny Medallion: '''After four weeks, the HouseGuest with the most coins, Nicholas, earned this power. He could remove both nominees from the block at one of the next three evictions. The recently removed nominees were then required to name their own replacement nominees. Nicholas used the Medallion in Week 7 to remove Danny and Keith from the chopping block, and Ally and Dan were nominated in their place. * '''Double Eviction: '''Week 7 was a Double Eviction Week. Following Ally's eviction, the HouseGuests participated in live Head of Household/Power of Veto Competitions, Nomination/Veto Ceremonies, and another Live Vote, culminating in a second eviction for the week. * '''Viewing Lounge Juror: '''Due to a shortage on the jury, the Viewing Lounge acted as a seventh juror. The Viewing Lounge could ask their own questions to the finalists, and submitted their own voting form, with the most votes overall receiving the Lounge's one collective jury vote. The Viewing Lounge for Dan to win the game. Episodes Memory Wall Houseguests The Game } |- | '''Dan | Sabrina | Jen | rowspan="12" |''Strike''* | Jared | DeAnna | rowspan="8" | | | | | | | | |- | Elizabeth | Sabrina | Jen | Najim | Alex | DeAnna | | Ally | | | | Nicholas | | |- | Danny | Sabrina | | Antoine | Jared | | | | Keith | | Rob | | | Dan |- | Nicholas | Sabrina | | | Jared | DeAnna | colspan="2" | | Dan | | | colspan="1" | Dan |- | Rob | | No Vote | Strike* | | DeAnna | | Ally | Keith | Alex | | colspan="2" | Dan |- | Alex | | Jen | Najim | | | | Ally | Keith | | colspan="3" | Dan |- | Keith | Sabrina | Danny | Antoine | Jared | DeAnna | | | | colspan="4" | Dan |- | Ally | Sabrina | Jen | Najim | Jared | | | | colspan="5" | Dan |- | Najim | | Danny | | Jared | Danny | | colspan="7" | |- | DeAnna | Sabrina | Danny | Antoine | Jared | |colspan="9" |- | Jared | Sabrina | Jen | Antoine | |colspan="10" |- | Antoine | Sabrina | Danny | |colspan="11" |- | Connor | Sabrina | Jen | |colspan="12" |- | Jen | Sabrina | |colspan="13" |- |'Sabrina' | |colspan="14" |- | colspan="16" |- ! Evicted | | 5 out of 9 votes}} | | | | | | | | 3 out of 4 votes}} | | | | | |- ! Jury |colspan="8" | | | | | | | 7 votes to win}} |} Note: Jen obtained a Light Pearl which automatically negates one eviction vote she receives. The Light Pearl went into effect in Week 2 Nicholas obtained a Mutiny Medallion which removes both final nominees from the block, allowing the nominees to decide on the renomination. Both Nicholas and Rob were safe as they are the HoH and PoV holder. The Mutiny Medallion went into effect in Week 7 On Day 56, Keith was second person to be evicted on a double eviction day. The six members of the jury voted for winner. The Viewing Lounge acted as a seventh juror. Trivia *This is the first season where three contestants were evicted in the same week. Links Big Brother Season 16: Honor Amongst Thieves Category:Seasons